


Тэцуро знакомится с братьями Винчестерами и оказывается, что он женат (по канону)

by mnogabukv



Category: Supernatural, 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudou 999 | Galaxy Express 999
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: В сериале Тэцуро на одной из планет угощает обедом одну женщину и та отвозит его на свою родную планету, чтобы познакомить со своими родителями.Да-да, Тэцуро якобы справляет свадьбу и Дин аж обзавидовался когда узнал, что пацан видел свою спутницу Мэйтел обнаженной.  Сэм в очередной раз  хочет выколоть себе глаза.





	Тэцуро знакомится с братьями Винчестерами и оказывается, что он женат (по канону)

\- Дайте мне кинжал, чтобы я мог выколоть себе глаза! - в ужасе носился кругами по проходу между стойкой бара и двумя рядами маленьких закусочных столиков, шокированный и потрясенный до самого глубочайшего дна своей интеллигентской души, Сэм.  
\- Не обращай внимания на него, малыш, - небрежным тоном прокомментировал эту непредвиденную вспышку катарсиса чрезвычайно заинтересовавшийся бесхитростным рассказом о своих приключениях с сексапильной блондинкой, самоуверенный смазливый брюнет-красавчик.  
"Родной старший брат этого, между прочим, великовозрастного придурка", - как бы ни на что не намекая вскользь заметил Дин Винчестер.  
\- Так ты говоришь, что первый раз увидел свою...мммм...спутницу голой когда ненароком перепутал двери и заглянул в ванную? И как там у нее ? Ну, типа вот такие сиськи, как у Анны-Николь Смит или как там...как ты говорил про средневековых барышень, Сэмми?  
\- Груди, маленькие, как орех, - простонал типичный средневековый комплимент трубадуров младший, не в меру напичканный всякими ненужными в охотничьем деле сведениями, Винчестер. - Боже. о чем ты говоришь с этим малолеткой, посмотри, да он же совсем малыш!  
\- А на планете Нонохана я даже женился на одной красивой женщине, правда, она уже была немного старая, и не такая красивая, как Мэйтел, но я видел ее фотографию, когда она была молодой, тогда она была почти такая же как и моя мама...  
По-детски пухлое личико Тэцуро невольно расплылось в широкой, словно зев купюроприемника в банкомате, улыбке, видимо, от нахлынувших приятных воспоминаний.  
\- Надо же, свой первый опыт с женщинами я получил... - Дин мечтательно потер свой, с трудом выскобленный до желаемой красоты, подбородок и решил не озвучивать вслух свои юношеские воспоминания.  
\- Сколько ты, говоришь, тебе лет, мальчик? - снова участливо осведомился Винчестер-старший и немного завистливым тоном проговорил, словно бы ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, - Везет же этому пацану, в восемь лет повидать обнаженной такую красотку, а в десять обзавестись собственной молодой женой!.. Может все-таки пересядем на старый добрый поезд, а, Сэмми? Прокатимся в доисторическое прошлое Дикого Запада, космические ковбои, космические пиратки, прямо-таки в духе "спагетти-вестерна"?  
\- А как же твоя трепетно любимая Шевроле-Импала 1967 года? - решил не церемониться и поставить вопрос острым ребром еще один великовозрастный малыш - Сэмми.  
Впрочем, благовоспитанный Сэм мог бы лишний раз не волноваться, точку вместо него поставила обворожительно приподнявшая восхитительно длинные и обжигающе черные ресницы Мэйтел.  
\- А для путешествия на "Трех девятках", Дин, вы к сожалению слишком старый...  
Она процокала маленькими черными полусапожками к выходу и обернувшись в дверях бросила такой умоляюще трогательный взгляд на своего сутника...  
\- Видишь, во Вселенной Лейдзи Мацумото даже нет такого понятия, как педофилия... - Еще немного, и Винчестер-старший встал бы на колени, сложив руки перед собой, словно Кот из знаменитой трилогии про Шрека.  
\- Дядя, а вон к вам какая-то черноглазая тетя идет...  
\- Где?! - по привычке схватился за демонский клинок Дин, судорожно оглядываясь в поисках своего заклятого врага, точнее врагини.  
\- Как же я рад тебя снова увидеть! А почему ты здесь?! Я же ничего такого не говорил, я даже не помышлял о каких-то там малолетках, Лиза...  
Удивлению Дина Винчестера не было предела.

2014


End file.
